The Secret Garden Twilight Style
by Hamie120
Summary: Isabella Swan was moved to Germany to live with her uncle after the death of her parents. She discovers a new world, and helps the Castle regain life after the death of the mistress, and helps her cousin discover that he is not sick. ExB, Mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (all chapters within this story!) : I don't own Twilight or the Secret Garden, characters and plot are properties of their respective copyrights and owners.**

**The Secret Garden- Twilight Style**

**Chapter 1**

The palace stood on the property flaunting every accent it proudly displayed. The city was a few miles away, yet far enough to give the palace it's deserved privacy. Prim and proper lawns guided people to the front entrance where guests were proudly invited in. Of course, it was expected for highly regarded guests to be welcomed into any home without complaint. Young Bella Swan had been trained by her mother, Renee, to be a proper young lady; inviting guests in warmly and keeping her nose out of masculine matters, not asking questions that were not suppose to be answered. Their family was invited to America, her father a distinguished nobleman from England, to help with the king's efforts of colonization. He accepted humbly and moved the family to the new world, and effectively cutting off every tie that he previously had in his immediately family, mostly thought because of a fight stemming from jealousy.

"Bella!" a sharp female voice yelled up the stairs to me. It sounded like the prim and proper Renee Swan. Her marriage to my father was over long ago, but religious law forbids divorce except through death, so my mother cheats on her husband, and he knows about it but not bothering to do anything about it. It's cheaper and easier to keep her. I overheard the conversation they had about her getting pregnant with another man's baby; he threatened to drown the bastard child.

I walked gracefully down the stairs, making sure I looked presentable before I appeared in front of the apparent but unexpected visitors. My mother glared coldly at me, I just ignored her and kept my head held high. When my father introduced me to the guest, I curtsied politely and kept my gaze on the floor like my mother told me.

"Go now, Isabella." My father said almost as coolly as my mother. I knew that neither of them liked me, but I just kept telling myself that in another year I could marry a man I didn't love and get out from under the hateful eyes of my parents. I turned around, swinging my skirt around me as I did, and walked back up the stairs with my head high. I entered my room and threw myself on my little bed. I felt the tears and the sadness overflow as I started sobbing. My mother always told me that women were to be seen and not heard, and crying is not acceptable because it just annoys the men. I didn't care at this point, and let the tears overflow. I hate my life, and I hate what I am, and hate who I will become because of our little close-minded society. Through my tears, I heard a distinct gun shot ring through the house, I know that sound well because every time my parents got in a fight my dad would storm out of the house with his rifle and shoot random things on the property in anger.

I slowly wiped the tears away and got up off of the bed. I knew I didn't look presentable with my tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, but I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. I broke out of my trance with my mother's scream shattering through the house. Never in my life had I heard her scream like that, and she screamed a lot in her frustration and anger.

"Not Isabella!" my mother screamed again. Something was quite wrong now, I was sure. I went to my top drawer with my undergarments and rooted until I found the cold, hard metallic item I was searching for. When I was young, I followed my father outside after one of my parents' fights, and watched him shoot the gun. Later, I followed him, when he put the gun back in its place, and took it after he left. I escaped onto a far corner of the property to try shooting like my father did. A groundskeeper found me and scolded me, but instructed me on how to properly use a gun. He showed me, for three years, before he deemed me safe to use a gun. He secretly gave me a hand pistol to keep myself safe, fearing for my safety with the instability of my parent's marriage.

I pulled the gun out of the drawer and checked the rounds, finding the chamber full. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked around for the intruder or the reason for my mother's screams.

What I saw, in the salon, was my father's dead body lying in a pool of dark blood, and blood pouring from a head wound. I ran over to him and checked for a pulse on his wrist, but alas it had already disappeared. My father had been killed, and my mother did nothing to protect him. My blood boiled as I turned around, looking for my treacherous mother. Perchance, one of my mother's lovers came and murdered my father, and my mother ran away with him?

I stormed into the kitchen, looking for the kitchen staff to ask questions about the murder of my father. Nobody was alive, and bodies were strewn around the kitchen, with blood-spatter up the walls and on the ceiling. Bodies floated in the river of blood from the kitchen staff. I turned my head and closed my eyes, the overwhelming scent of blood finally making me nauseous and making me unable to think properly. I ran, wobbly, from the kitchen and out the front door to get some air. I found my mother's body on the front lawn, shot in the forehead, and collapsed ladylike in her blood and on the now red grass. The guest that my father had introduced me to stood staring at me beside his car, not meters away from me. I looked up into his eyes fearfully, seeing nothing but cold hate.

"Too wasteful, such innocence and beauty." He whispered in my face, turned around and entered the car, speeding off down our long trail to the main road leading into the city. I stared off into the distance, and my knees collapsed, sending me to the gravel where I stood.

Of course I wanted to get away from my parent's influence, but I never meant for it to be in this manner. The death of everyone I knew would do nothing good for me. Now what was I to do? Girls from England that I knew, whose parents were killed on accident, were sent to other noblemen's houses and worked as a servant, no matter the purity of their blood or heritage. I didn't want to end up cleaning up other people's messes, and I wasn't taught how. I was taught to be a lady and a wife, but never to do the petty things that the hired people did. What was I going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in the salon, inspectors and detectives probing me for information about the deaths of the master and mistress of the house, including their servants, and why I was the only one left alive.

"He said 'Too wasteful, such innocence and beauty', then drove off down the road." I said again to the men. They made me seem as if they thought that I was the one that murdered the staff and my parents. They didn't care about how I felt, and even less because I was a female.

"Either way, you are too young to be accused of anything. I doubt that she can even hold a gun the proper way, not to mention the sheer size needed of a gun for these bullet wound sizes." I kept my mouth shut and my gun securely hidden down my bodice, if they thought that I was too incompetent to hold a gun, which would make me innocent. I kept my eyes at the floor and tears running down my cheeks so that I maintained the pain of having my parents murdered. I could be less pained, these were tears of joy! I was finally free!

"We have contacted your family in England, and apparently none will have you. You do have an uncle in Germany who says that he can take you in, and that his wife would have it no other way for the daughter of her favourite sister." What? I thought that all of my family was in England, and since they live in Germany, they must not have known of my parent's departure from England. I nodded my head like a good girl and rose with grace. They escorted me to the carriage that waited for me. Of course my uncle would be cheap, making me ride in a horse and carriage when the new invention-cars, were perfectly capable of doing the same job with less time.

"You are to go to the docks, and board the ship there to France, where you will be brought to the castle." I nodded my head again. A castle? My family was given a mansion from the king; a lavish home, but still smaller than a castle, and still less reputation. They must have been rich.

The ride to the docks was long and bumpy on the dirt roads. I tried to fall asleep, but kept getting jostled awake, so I contented myself to watch the scenery fade around me. This will be the last time that I will see these surroundings, and I didn't exactly feel sad to be leaving them behind.

I got on the boat and looked around. It was damp and cool; the accommodations for the long trip were less than par. Hundreds of children were sitting in various forms of disarray on the wooden floor, most with tattered and dirty clothing. I went up the creaking stairs, looking for someone to help me with this terrible misunderstanding. A tall boy with medium length golden hair came up to me; he had a uniform on, and looked at me curiously.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm J. Hale, can I help you? Are you lost?"

"There seems to be some misunderstanding, sir. I am on my way to France, to meet my uncle, and there seems to be peasants and slaves in the waiting hold."

"You do seem out of place with that pricey clothing. This boat is off to France, and it is the second of which to make the perilous journey across the Atlantic. It is the only one at the moment; the Olympic Class HMS Titanic will be here in several months, on the return journey back to Europe."

"Why am I not on that ship then? Why am I forced with the likes of them?"

"I hear the tickets are exclusive and pricey, not to mention that the ship won't be here for a while yet."

"I don't care; I have money, and my uncle I'm going to lives in a Castle. I'm sure we can afford one measly ticket!"

"You're on now and we're already off, so I recommend that you make yourself comfortable before something happens. The Atlantic is dangerous, and isn't to be underestimated.

He pushed me below deck and locked the door, signalling my finality. I had no choice now, and I wondered if my new life would be worse than my old one.

"Get up!" a man growled at us. I woke up out of my torturous slumber and stood up groggily. My skirt was stained, and wrinkled, and my face was caked with dirt. I felt quite dirty, and hellish, but I didn't look near as deteriorated as some of the other children that surrounded me. I wasn't exactly a child, 15 years old, but in society until I married a man and I bore him children I was considered a child myself. Some people around me were skin and bones; severely malnourished, and looked exhausted and weak. At least I still had what little beauty and grace I had been taught and inherited.

We were pushed onto the deck of the ship, and a man lined us up against the wall. "These men are going to buy your services and pay for you to live with them. Act properly and you might get a good home." More men filed on board the ship, and the first man talked silently to the other group of men.

"Sorry, she's already taken. Rich royalty in Germany. Get her out of here, she isn't for sale." Mr. Hale, whom I met before, took me gently by the arm and escorted me to the crew quarters.

"What a pity, she's so lovely, and just the right age for marriage too." I heard the men laugh as I was pushed through the door and the door was shut.

"Those men are good for nothing. They buy young girls as if they were toys, and get rid of them like garbage when they get older. Thank god you don't have to go through that.

"So am I. When will we be arriving?"

"In two days. I have been hired by your uncle to make sure that you arrive safely and undamaged. I am giving you my quarters to make sure that you're comfortable. I'll sleep outside the door to give you privacy."

"Please don't go out of your way to make yourself uncomfortable. I am fine where I was. "The trick to being received warmly by high status peoples was to make yourself look selfless and endure anything to do what you must. I really wanted to be welcomed warmly by my uncle.

"I insist. I'm getting paid a lot to keep you safe, and the best way to keep you safe is to isolate you where I can keep an eye on you. I won't let you go back down there."

I nodded my head feebly and kept my eyes on the floor. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. "Please, Miss Swan. Don't be shy. It'll be ok, and we'll be out of here in a couple days." He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. We both knew that it was quite dangerous here and even more so when these men on board are buying women. Nobody would put it by them to steal one that they wanted. I shifted slightly at the length that his finger had been on my chin. It was not good for men to be close to women, and only the husband is to touch the wife; women made exceptions, of course, for times when they cheat on their husbands. Most men would order their wives killed for cheating on them, and marry a younger woman, probably which he had been cheating on his wife with during the whole time.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand back and left down the little hall at the other side of the room. I followed him and he motioned that this was to be my room for the next few days until we arrived.

Something pulled at me from the back of my thoughts. Something about before the death of my parents. I couldn't place it, but something told me that it was important and should be remembered. I gave up and make myself sleep, tossing and turning with the rocking of the boat on the swells of angry water threatening to overthrow us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We arrived, finally, at the Germany-France border. It would only be a few more hours until we arrived at the castle. Mr. Hale accompanied me to the castle, likely just to receive his paycheck. He looked young, but still older than me. It seemed weird for someone so distinguished to be single in today's society.

"May I ask why are you being sent to the Master's castle in Germany?"

"My parents were murdered by a stranger, and killed the staff that was still at the mansion, leaving me alive. I'm sent up here to be taken care of until I can be married."

We chatted like this until I looked out the window, seeing a large and gloomy castle sprawling infront of us. We stopped in front of the large set of doors, under a large awning. My door was opened by someone dressed in black, and I promptly stepped out. Jasper stepped out behind him and nodded at the servant, the servant bowed to him. Why would the servant be bowing to a mercenary?

We were led through the large and overly dressed-up foyer, and into a library setting. A trim woman gracefully swept through the door, dressed in a black outfit sweeping over her feet. I sat up and kept my head held high, just like taught. I was not going to let this older woman intimidate me and make me end up going someplace else as a servant. I tried to keep the fire out of my eyes, making me look like the agreeable and talented young lady that society expected of us.

"Those clothes have got to go!" she cried. I looked at her again, before I had been keeping my eyes on the floor and risking glances at her. She didn't seem so much older than me, really. She had short, spiky black hair that was untraditional for today. She had a German accent too.

"What in heavens are they making you wear in America? You are a disaster! You can't be seen in public looking like this, it would ruin us all! Come, I will show you your room, and then we can assess what little clothes you have. By the looks of it, and the amount of luggage, you don't have many clothes to begin with."

"No, I don't." I said curtly and politely, following her down the long hallways and up the winding staircases. We came to a little door with metal accents, and the pixy like lady pushed me through the door. To my surprise, my baggage was already sitting at the end of the bed. The room was large, and decorated lavishly. Light poured in through the windows, illuminating the fine wood that paneled the floor. A beautiful mahogany stained vertical dresser stood proudly between the two windows. I went over to my suitcases and brought them over to the dresser, and opened the wooden doors with the intricate metal doorknob. Hangers hung from the top portion of the dresser on a silver metal rod, and began taking the hangars out and putting my dresses on the hangar, then returning both to the dresser's far left corner to the far right corner. A light tap on the door alerted me to a presence outside my door just before the door swung open. The black-haired pixy lady entered the room, and wearing a different dress. The dress she wore was white at the chest area and frilly, the white of the bodice faded lightly into a dark black at the hem which sat on the toe of her feet. It looked stunning on her, especially with her short black hair and naturally pale features. The only reason I could think for her to be so pale, like me, was that she stayed indoors all the time, and rarely saw the sunlight.

"Now, Miss Swan, this is your room. You are not to be wandering the corridors of the Castle alone, for you could get lost too easily and we'd never find you again. You will be escorted everywhere you are to be, except outdoors, which you are free to wander at your own will. Now, how many dresses do you have?"

I looked around, and walked shyly back to the dresser and opened the doors. Six plain dresses hung on the hooks, and she eyed them disgustedly.

"My goodness! These are only to be worn around the castle and in your room! When you are to be called upon, or need for some odd reason to travel out of the Castle, I will send up a dress for you to wear. You can call me Ms. Hale." The last statement sent my head spinning. Did she know Jasper Hale, the nice man who helped me on the boat?

"Do you know Jasper Hale?" I asked, disregarding my teachings about not asking personal questions.

She looked shocked, but quickly regained her posture. "Yes, nosy girl, he's my…brother…Where on earth did you meet him?"

"He helped me on the trip over here, and let me sleep in his quarters to stay away from the death looming in the decks below, while he slept in the hallway." I added the last part so that I didn't seem ridiculous sounding like I slept in his bed with him.

"Always the Gentleman… Hired by the Master?"

I nodded my head while keeping my eyes on the floor. She sounded angry almost. I wonder what happened to make her so cold towards her brother.

"Anyway…Lunch will be sent up in moments. Do you read?"

"Yes, I was taught to read and am assessed to be at an advanced reading level. I can also write fairly."

"A girl like you should not have been so well educated. A girl over-taught is a girl looking for trouble! There's a door to the library next door, to your right, and you may read any book located in there. Paper is too expensive for you to be writing on paper, but maybe we can find you a journal for you to write in and keep up that rare talent that you have been taught."

She left the room, and I sat on the bed looking at my surroundings. Here I lay, locked in like a prisoner but safe. Things could be worse, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Secret Garden! Wish i did, though. It's an amazing plot with a teenage-romantic twist!**

**Chapter 4**

As I lay in my bed, tossing and turning from unnerving and strange new surroundings, I heard a faint sobbing and crying echo through the Castle. I was fighting to try and sleep and the ghostly crying didn't help me to sleep. I got up, throwing the blankets aside, and wandered around my room, attempting to find the location of the disturbing sounds. I stopped infront of the large tapestry hanging on my wall, and heard he faint crying more intensely than other locations around my bedroom. I pulled the tapestry to one side, examining the walls, and discovered a small doorway disguised to look like the rest of the wall. I pushed the door, but it didn't move, so I attempted to pull it. The door opened slowly as I pulled, and I entered the dark hallway, and something was warning me in my mind to stop and return back to my room, that something could harm me, and no one would be able to find me. If it was light out I could navigate the stone corridor easier, so I turned around and headed back to my room.

When I returned to my room, I still didn't want to go to bed, so I slowly crept over to my door and tried the knob. To my luck, it was unlocked. Ms. Hale must have forgotten to lock it the last time that she entered my room. I peeked my head around the corner, surveying the corridor to see if it was safe for me to wander. I saw and heard nothing, so I pattered down the cold tile until I came to a grand staircase. It started three floors below me, and raised five floors above me. Every level seemed to have a landing, just a straight stair that was elongated about a half meter for people to exit onto that floor, then began curling upwards again in a spiral. The black iron of the railings seemed to be unstable, and the wood of the steps themselves seemed polished, but ancient. I crept to the staircase and gingerly put my foot on the straight stair, testing to see if it would buckle beneath me, and grabbed the rails with an iron grasp, I've always been a klutz so I had to be careful if I didn't want to kill myself. I began the climb to the top of the staircase, wanting to see the view from the highest peak in the Castle. When I got off the stairs, I saw a dimly lit corridor with candles flickering; mounted to the walls.

I came to another corridor which intersected with the one I was travelling down, and cautiously continued down the path that I followed. I got a few steps past the intersection when I felt a warm hand grasp my upper arm, spinning me to face him. The hand seemed too big and muscular to be feminine. I saw a tall figure loom over me, making me uncomfortable with our closeness.

"What are you doing up here, young lady?" His breath surrounded me with a strange attractiveness; I involuntarily inhaled and became dizzy with the intoxication of his breath.

"I…I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep…" I stammered, I must have sounded scared with my breathlessness. He just laughed, and it didn't sound like he was laughing at me. His laugh was deep, and his voice was like velvet.

"One so young should not lack sleep. A new country will confuse the body until it adjusts, though. Try to stay around your room, for you could get easily lost." He seemed to get closer, and put his hands on my upper arms.

"I'll try. I'm Miss Swan, may I ask whom are you?" I was totally breathless; he turned enough so that the dim candle light illuminated the accents of his face. He was breathtakingly beautiful, and his jaw was chiselled, his features near flawless.

"I'm Edward Masen, young Miss Swan." His hand raised and caressed the side of my face. "May I ask what your first name is?"

"Isabella." My name rang out like music. It sounded so foreign, for some odd reason.

"Isabella…" he whispered. A chill ran up my spine as his velvet voice whispered my given name. He didn't seem to notice my slip-up.

"Can I continue to explore this area, if I promise that I will not get lost, and make my way back promptly Mr. Masen?"

"Sure, Isabella. Just try not to be up too late, Ok?" It sounded weird that he said my first name, and I use his last name. I didn't want him to leave, but it would be wrong of me to ask anything of him. I wondered who he was, and why he was wandering the attic corridor like me. It didn't really matter, but he was quite attractive and young, he must have been in his early twenties, and his serious facial features were softened by his velvet voice and warm personality. Maybe life could get better for me here, but I'd have to try to make a difference in my life. If I started with my clothes, maybe I'd be regarded higher and more proper. I'd ask Ms. Hale about that the next time she saw me.

I continued walking down the corridor, examining the tapestries that caught my eye under the dim candlelight on the way. When it seemed that I had travelled for an eternity, I saw a little staircase at the end of the hall that flowed into the walls and ceiling. I climbed them, not frightened this time. When I came to the top of the staircase, I saw a dark room illuminated by the moonlight. From this high up, the moonlight was brilliant and bright. I saw the entire room, and yet under a different set of eyes than that which gazes upon the daylight. Night-time is a time of threats, yet immense beauty; for the most beautiful creature seeks solace in the night, and the daylight attracts too much attention. The only option left is to bask in the glow of the little-seen in the moonlight.

I walked over to the dresser, which was clean and tidy yet held tens of beautiful trinkets. I examined the ancient jewellery box closer, and saw a picture of my mother and a beautiful lady with caramel colour for her hair. They looked like twins, minus the difference in hair color. I never knew that my mother had a sister, for it was apparent that they were sisters because they looked too alike.

I spied a journal roughly bound sitting on the dresser beside the jewellery box. Feeling as if I did something wrong, I opened it up and sat down on the bed and began reading the fancy handwriting.

_June 23__rd__ 1891_

_Today was a beautiful and wonderful day. My garden was in full bloom and my secret guest absolutely loved it. He said that all of the colors that the blossoms proudly displayed was alluring, but not near as beautiful as me. Chuckle, he's such a charmer and I'm afraid that I have fallen for him. Tomorrow he's offered to spend the day in my garden and have an outdoor lunch, just the two of us. How scandalous! If mother were to find out!! Or dear Renee!! I'd never live it down. I have to go now, I hear Renee coming down the hall, and I can't let her see this._

_June 26__th__ 1891_

_These past few days were lovely! He bought me sweets while we were in the town yesterday. Our garden picnic was lovely, and he proposed to me! Mother has been bothering me to find a suitable mate, and her baby Renee is already engaged; her wedding is set for the spring. Mother approves of Mr. Cullen a lot! I think that everything might work out, but I won't hold my breath; it has never been my forte to be a lucky person._

_August 09__th__ 1891_

_We were married yesterday! I have been so busy__ that I haven't had the time to actually write in so long. Carlisle is so eager to have children and start a family, it sends chills up my spine when he begins to speak about it. I love my life, and my sister doesn't seem so fortunate. She's already expecting her first child, and her new husband is furious. She was going to get married in the spring, but when mother heard about her with child, she demanded that the wedding be before she started showing, that way the baby could be blamed on the marriage._

_April 02__nd__ 1892_

_I am expecting any day now. Sadly, Renee's baby was lost. She miscarried and gave birth to a dead baby. She didn't name the baby, but kept its existence a secret from everybody. I'm going to name my baby Jasper, after my grandfather, and I'm going to have another baby boy and name it Emmett. Any girls I have will be up to Carlisle to name, that's our agreement._

I had an older brother or sister. They never told me! The journal entries kept going up until October, and they suddenly cut off. She was expecting her second baby, so something must have went wrong with the pregnancy and birth. She sounded like such a sweet person, in contrast to my mother. No wonder the whole castle is still in mourning. I yawned involuntarily and got up off of the bed. I made my way back to my room, not meeting anybody on the way, and swept swiftly off to sleep, dreams plagued with restless visions of a lovely and light hearted caramel haired woman in the gardens and a small baby boy.

Wait! Could Jasper be Mrs. Cullen's eldest son? Why did he take another name then? Am I jumping to conclusions, and there's another Jasper hidden away from the world? I looked into the jewellery box, wondering if anything was left behind. When I opened a drawer, I saw a brass key the length of my palm and fingers. It was interwoven in branch-like patterns on the end and up to the cut patterned part. I didn't want to leave the key where it was, so I slipped it into the only place I could think of, since I didn't have any pockets on a dress or nightgown, my bra. I closed the drawer on the box and slowly made my way out of the room and down the set of stairs. I looked down the candlelit corridor cautiously, in case someone else decided to jump out at me, but secretly wishing that he would jump out at me. I know the thoughts are unbecoming of a young lady, but my mind wandered without permission. What would it feel like to have him actually love me? To have someone who liked me, for who I was, and not the money or estate that I offered? I scolded myself for such fanciful dreams, knowing how plain I was and how I wasn't even wanted by my own parents.

I continued down the corridor, down the stairs, and up to my door. I opened it quietly and entered, cautious as to not alert anyone that I was up so late at night. When I turned around, after sighing in relief for not awaking anybody, I nearly collapsed to the ground when I saw the tall and moonlit bronze haired man sitting in the chairs by the table in the far corner of my room under the open window. He didn't say a word, only came up to me and brushed my hair off from my shoulders.

"I wanted to make sure you made it back alright. Was your little escapade enlightening?" His voice whispered into my right ear, where he held his nose to my jaw-line. My heart rate was audibly humming, but I couldn't breathe from his proximity. A prominent throb was pulsing through my body, yet I stood deathly still. His hand brushed up to my shoulder, the other hand rested on my hip.

"This is a bit risky for a man of your stature." I stated simply, but not thinking.

He chuckled at me and let his soft lips brush against my jawline, I shivered. "Would you like me to take leave?"

"No." I said a bit forcefully and desperately. I closed my eyes and let his soft lips caress the side of my face, up to my ear, and down to my lip region. My hand wound itself in his hair, boldly displaying my pleasure for him.

"You are beautiful, Isabella. You have no idea." I didn't know what to say, I just turned my head a bit, accidentally brushing my lips against his. He softly moaned, and pressed his lips to mine in turn, opening them a bit. I opened my mouth, moving with his lips passionately. His mouth also opened up and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt weak in the knees, and he supported me with his strength as I felt myself nearly collapse. He brought me over to my bed and layed me down. I felt his lips touch mine for another instant before he left.

"I love you, Edward." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could prevent their escape. I heard the footsteps stop for a moment.

"I know it's wrong to say so, but I love you too, Isabella." I sighed contently, turning over and falling to sleep, while I heard his footsteps exit the room again and close my door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers!!

**Chapter 5**

I woke up only hours after falling asleep. When I tried to return to the realm of dreams, I wasn't granted access. Now I stared up at the ceiling, and a wandering mind.

Why did I kiss him, and why did I react like I did? That was embarrassing! It's wrong to do what I did! But the thrill drew me into it! I've never been that close to a man before, not even my dad, but Edward is so attractive! I'll blame the kiss on the surprise more than anything, and if I keep repeating that to myself I'll eventually believe it. But when he kissed me the first time, it was tender and loving. I've never felt anything like it before, and now I feel like there's a craving deep down to have that kind of emotional love from a man. My parents never loved me, and he does, at least it felt like that to me. How could he love me like that, so quickly, when he doesn't even know me? I don't know him either, and yet I said I loved him, to him. There's just something about him…it's strange, but it…I don't know how to describe it!

I stared up at the ceiling for hours, going over my actions in my head. I faintly saw the dawn break, and heard life erupt in the Castle in the floors below. I woke up slightly when I heard footsteps walking down the corridor towards my room. I was located at the end of this wing, so nobody came down here but for me. I heard my door creek open, and I secretly hoped that it was Mr. Masen. I scolded myself internally for hoping, and that kind of hoping was going to lead me to a broken heart. The maid, Angela, came in with my breakfast. I got up off of the bed slowly, and made my way to the small table in the corner of my room, where Edward had sat last night when I found him. I scolded myself again, was I never going to stop hoping on an impossible fantasy! I decided that I was going to go to the library and get some books to keep my mind in place and distracted.

I sat in the other chair and began picking at the food.

"Why, Ms. Swan! You are dreamy today! And why are your lips so red? They look sensitive." I touched my lips, wondering. I never let my mind wander to the most likely reason, for fear of pain.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I muttered quietly. Stupid maid, keep your nose in your own business!

"You probably don't. But on the other hand, the Master will be coming home in a couple weeks, and he will more than likely want to see you! Why, Mr. Masen has been talking quite highly of you, which is odd. He never fancies women, and his opinion is in the highest regard with the master! The master lets him take care of the Castle and the matters here when he's away. I wonder what you have done to capture his interest." That's it! NOSY MAID HAS GOT TO GO!

"GET OUT! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A SCANDLE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN, OR I WILL SCREAM! GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, surprised that the whole castle wasn't on its way to see the disturbance. The maid recovered from her shock fairly quickly and ran out of the room in fright. I threw the tray of food across the room in anger. I needed to get out of this prison. I could go outside, but it's cold and I'd need to bundle up very warmly. I closed the curtains in frustration and haste and tore off the nightgown I wore last night. I began to undo the 'bra' that I wore at night. My mother had been good at something, at least. She designed a type of corset for me that only went an inch below my chest area, and wasn't near as tight as the corset, and better yet could be removed alone! She named it the brazier, but I just called it my bra. I can breathe easier and had more curves, so I didn't exactly look like the traditional stick that the other women looked like.

I opened my wardrobe and took out another 'bra', then took out a thick dress that went far below my toes. I wore a sweater over that and a scarf around my neck, my fur gloves and hat. I stormed out my door and made my way to the stairwell, storming down the stairs and forgotten my fear of it entirely, marched onto the first floor and marched towards the door.

"Ms. Swan, You actually look decent today! Amazing, it's a miracle! Don't be out too long. You have three hours to 'frolic' and must return to your room, where I will meet you shortly after." I nodded my head to Ms. Hale and walked out the door again, thinking of nothing but my fury.

I wandered the grounds aimlessly for an hour, and finally finding the gardens. All of these Castles had gardens to show status. The walls of the garden were high, and even in the winter the vines crawled frozenly over the bricks possessively. There were plenty of shrubs and trees, but everything slept under a sheet of ice and snow. It was quite beautiful in white and shades of greys. While looking around, I heard a beautiful robin's chirp. I looked around for it, and found it on the branch above my head.

"What a beautiful bird!" I cried silently. The red of its breast was vibrant, and the brown of its back was chocolate colored, much like my own hair and eye colors. I watched as it looked at me for a minute with its head cocked, and flew off slowly over the wall infront of me. I looked around, but found no door, and it looked as if there were more gardens on the other side of the wall. I started following the wall, feeling through the frozen vines for a door, but instead came to a stable. How odd, to have the stables hidden in amongst the gardens. An old man came out of the stable and chuckled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a bit infuriated.

"You look so much like the keeper of the garden that you were looking for the entrance to, that's all."

"Was it Esme Cullen's garden?"

"Aie, which it was. She regarded her garden higher than her own life. She asked me to take care of it during times that she couldn't be here to tend it. What a sweetheart was she…"

"Do you know where the entrance is?"

"That I do, but you'll have to find it on your own if you are meant to be the new tender. It is not my place to interfere with the fates. That Robin seems, too, taken with you."

"Where is he? It's so sweet."

The old man pointed in the direction, and I saw the bird hidden amongst the vines at the top of the wall. It made eye contact with me for a few seconds, encouraging me on, and flew off. Curiously, I followed it through the weaving walls of the garden.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the muscular and tall build of Mr. Masen. The robin perched on his shoulder, and began to whistle contently.

"Really?" He whispered to the bird, who chirped back in response. His voice was tender and velvety; I stood mesmerized for a minute, understanding the voice in my head that called for me to run aw ay fast. I couldn't comply, not even with every fibre of my being, even if my life depended upon it.

I saw his head turn slightly, and a lopsided grin break over his face. 'Breathe' I reminded myself, and I took in a shaky and silent breath. His frame shook with silent laughter. I went to open my mouth, but before I could, he let out a quick and low-pitched whistle. I listened, confused, and a beautiful stallion quickly trotted up beside him, coming to a gentle stop. He turned to me fully before jumping on the midnight black stallion beside him, and he smiled warmly with something gleaming behind his eyes. I just stared as the stallion reared back and galloped off towards the stables, I followed curiously to the edge of the stables, and watched him continue to gallop off in the open and wide expanses of fields that surrounded the Castle. It seemed romantic, almost. The knight in shining armour riding off into the sunset, or in my case it's the sunrise. Could life get any more cliché?

I looked at the sun in the sky. It's about time that I made my way back inside, Ms. Hale would be expecting me soon. I wove through the garden and found the exit, then started hiking the small hill up to the entrance to the Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither the Secret Garden nor Twilight! Got any suggestions or twists that you would like to see in this twist from the Secret Garden? Put it in your review and I'll see what I can do to work it in. You might find something that I haven't that could perk up the plot a bit. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

I was barely inside my room and Ms. Hale calmly entered my room. I hung my head to the floor, staring at the tiles, as I removed my hat, scarf and gloves, returning them to my dresser. I realized that I couldn't delay this any longer and turned back towards her. She never made house calls for no reason, so she either heard about Mr. Masen or was determined to change my entire wardrobe. Both were horrific and had the potential to scar me for life. Which were the lesser of two evils?

"Ms. Swan?" Ms. Hale asked me in a shy voice.

"Yes, Ms. Hale?"

"Can I call you Isabella?" I looked up at her with shock, and her face was plastered with the friendliest grin I had ever seen.

"Yes, sure." I stammered. No elder had ever talked to me like this before. Everybody in this Castle was friendly.

"Can you call me Alice?"

"Sure. Nobody has ever treated me as nice as the people in this Castle do." I was starting to warm up and actually open up to the people around me.

"Can I tell you something that I haven't told anybody else?"

"If you feel comfortable with it."

"I can see things. Things that people decide to do, or the weather for the day, stuff like that, but it changes as people decide what they are doing."

"Really?" What I meant by that was 'you seen me and Edward kiss?!?' That would explain the visit.

"Yes, and I foresaw you asking me about a wardrobe change because of a certain young man?" She made the statement into a question at the end, but underlying she was wondering about our relationship.

"Maybe, if it was in the future…" I tried to be as general as possible.

She sighed disappointedly. "I saw you and Mr. Masen's 'intimate' session, Isabella."

Damn. I've been found. "And?" I tried to sound neutral, but Alice's laughing face made me guilty. How did we get so close so fast? It's as if we've known each other forever!

"I have been beginning to suspect that he'd never get interested in a young woman after the death of Esme. He was like a brother to her, but nothing more. She had Carlisle."

"I would believe that. He seems introverted, but so mysterious."

"Let me get started on that thing in the dresser that you call a wardrobe." I actually laughed and threw open the doors. She saw that most of my dresses were blacks or greys. She stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound. I glared at her, unamused.

"Please, do actually solve this abhorred disaster!" I motioned to the clothes hanging on the rack. She jumped up and down twice and ran for my clothes. I jumped out of the way in surprise to protect myself.

I heard a velvet chuckle in the doorframe. I turned around after orienting myself and saw Mr. Masen leaning in the doorway.

"I was going to steal away young Miss Isabella Swan, but it seems she has enough to worry about, trying to keep her life with the Rogue Alice on the warpath." He chuckled again and left.

I stared at Alice after he left, but she was hyperventilating from laughing so hard. "He _so_ fancies you, does that prove it?"

I blushed for the first time in years, the red tint of blood staining my cheeks in embarrassment. When he said that, and Alice was in the room, I thought that I was going to faint. Surely he has to be courting someone. A man this beautiful and kind is not meant for me, and in my life, if it wasn't for my bad luck I wouldn't have any luck at all. My face fell, and I just crumpled to the floor.

"Why so melancholy?" Alice came up to me and started rubbing soothing circles in my back. I couldn't hold it back and started sobbing. I knew that I needed to stop, because public shows of emotion were frowned upon, but I couldn't stop. Years of pent-up emotions came bursting through the damn, uncontrollable and unstoppable.

"Shhh, it is ok Isabella, Shhh."

I ended up crying myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either.

A/N: I'm going to be unable to update within the next two weeks due to finals and essay preparations. I can try to update if I get bored, but it's not likely. Thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy, this is to make up for the quick falling in love thing.

**Chapter7**

In the next morning, I had stopped crying long enough in order to dress myself and step outside. The gardens were cool, but yesterday had been warm enough that the final snowfall had melted, and buds were sprouting on the trees already. Apparently, the trees knew of the warm weather ahead quite some time ago, and had started the preparations of the spring.

I wallowed in my sorrows as I wandered through the gardens. Life isn't fair. I can't get involved with anyone, especially Mr. Masen. He's too old, but he's wonderful, and kind, and loving. Everything that my father wasn't. He's trusted by my uncle and the family here, and…I'm so confused! I can't understand anything, not even my own thoughts! I stormed frustrated and confused through the garden, occasionally finding myself a puddle of melted snow water left from the last warm-spell that melted the last of the winter's snow, and wetting my shoes and socks through. It is spring, though, and I don't mind. It's my favourite time of the year because of the life that blossoms from the eternal and unforgiving cycle of cold during the winter, like a resolve that I would like to have but don't. Oh well. I stopped storming around and looked around me at my surroundings. My favourite robin sat on the ground, pecking at the dead grass that covered the ground and all insects that came to life this time of the year. It looked up at me with wondering eyes.

"I don't know! I'm so confused!" I cried out to the bird. Others would think that I was just lonely and started talking to myself, but I was talking to the bird that befriended me, talks to Mr. Masen, Edward- I corrected myself mentally, and actually seems to understand and listen to my ranting and ravings. I was lonely, but not for the type of friendship that any other person can offer. I was searching for the one type of friendship that only _one_ person can give me, and that someone was male, tall strong…my mind started to wander and I internally cringed as I discovered myself thinking that the one person was Edward, undoubtedly and irrevocably. The bird whistled to me to catch my attention, and I looked into his beady little black eyes, seeing something that drew me in and told me to follow. He flitted up to the wall, stared back at me for a moment, and dove off to the other side of the wall. As I looked at the section of wall in front of me, I noticed a faint silhouette behind the vines, and stepped foreword with a faint sense of adrenaline.

I started clearing the vines away from the area in front of the silhouette. A door was hidden behind, and accented with a dull copper on the dark silver metallic door. I felt around for the doorknob, and found one, but a large key-slot just above it. I felt silly doing it, but I reached down into my 'bra', the only one I had left after Alice's little warpath on my wardrobe, and pulled out the key I found days earlier in the attic. I put the key into the slot, and miraculously, it fit. I turned the key and I heard the groan of rusted gears turning as the door unlocked. I turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly. Off to the side, in the far corner of the garden, my little robin sat in the tree observing me. There were two parts to this majestic garden. First, the interior, was open to the sky above it, and had a lovely pond off to the side opposite the tree, in the far corner. Stone arches lined the interior and exterior of the garden's areas. The arches created a path around the perimeter of the interior, covered and sheltered from the sunlight. Hidden statues peaked out of the encampment of the vines and weeds that nearly hid their existence entirely. It looked dead, though. Everything was grey and dark, trees were bare and lifeless. Something caught my eye, and I walked slowly through the weeds and water puddles towards it. As I removed the dead grass and weeds from around the area that caught my eye, I saw life. A small piece of grass, light green and full of life, was growing in amongst the smothering of everything else in the garden. Hope for me and the garden and the world; a reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

I had been in the new garden for a long time, and stood up deciding that I needed to stretch my legs. I didn't want to go back inside and do nothing, locked in my room like a prisoner. As I exited, I decided to lock the door to the garden to keep it secret, and put the key back where I stored it. I turned around and wandered the gardens, walking until I came to the stables. I kept walking past them, and stared out at the fields, the never ending fields of green and blue sky.

"It's so green!" I complained to myself. I wasn't paying attention, so the gentle breath at my ear and the small chuckle startled me. I tripped backwards, into a waiting set of arms. I looked up at the face that stared at me warmly.

"Mr. Masen! I'm so sorry!" I stuttered out. He chuckled again. Were his arms waiting for me, behind me and unseen? He had been breathing down my neck, and intimately close. I shivered in fear and delight.

"Edward, Isabella, Edward," he chanted to me in his velvety musical voice. Reminding me to call him by his first name reserved for close family friends, family and partners.

I was tripping back, trying to get my balance. His arms snaked around my waist from the front, in an attempt- I assume- to steady me. I could seriously endanger myself in this state. I blushed deep scarlet as he held me close for an eternity of moments.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yes, I was just startled, that's all."

"Green is good, it's life and diversity."

"But too much of any one color unbalances the delicate scales of nature." I argued softly.

I stared into his emerald eyes with him staring back into mine. We seemed to forget about time and space, and our surroundings. My robin came to us and perched on Edward's shoulder.

"You have a friend." I teased softly, unintentionally flirting.

"We have a friend. And why does he keep chirping about he's definitely your one?"

I turned my head in embarrassment. Who knew that the first guy I felt for could communicate with animals?

"You can communicate with animals?" I asked, astounded.

"Yes. It's not that hard for me, it's almost as if we speak telepathically, sending the words to each other. Understanding them is another matter."

"He's referring to the way I feel for you." I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"I'm your one? I hardly deserve the love of such a pure and beautiful and intelligent young woman." He beated himself up.

"You abusing yourself isn't going to change the way I feel about you. Actually, I don't deserve such trust, and intelligent and love from a beautiful man such as yourself."

He shook his head violently a couple times. "You don't see yourself clearly at all."

"Can I show you something really special?" I asked him timidly. He nodded once and held out his hand to me, indicating to take it. I took his hand and led him to the entrance to the garden.

I pushed the vines aside and found the door. I stopped for a minute and blushed, knowing where I'd need to go to retrieve the key.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"This." I said and put my hand down the front of my dress. He stiffened and looked at me with surprise. I found the cold key and pulled it out, showing it to him.

"It's the only place that people can't get to and it's safe."

"I'm not so sure about that…" he muttered after he turned his head away in embarrassment. I giggled lightly, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

I unlocked the door and returned the key, earning another blush from him, then pulled him inside the door. We walked down the staircase and into the inner-garden.

"The only problem is that it's dead." I said disappointedly.

"It's not dead." He said gently, walking over to the bark of a tree. A simple knife was taken out of his pockets and held up to the tree; he cut a sliver of the bark off of the tiny branch. "See the green underneath the bark? It's the tree; it is life, formed from a new and growing shoot from the tree." I looked around the garden, assessing.

"So, with a bit of care, this garden can be brought back to life? To its best?"

"Yes. It will take some work, though.

"Can I ask you a question, Isabella?"

"Sure." I said, shyly. I never was shy before, but since that encounter in my room, I tend to be a bit…overreactive…around Edward.

"How did this happen? How did we fall so quickly?" I looked over to him, but he didn't see me. He was staring out at the trellis and the pond, and he was so serene. I turned around and walked over to the large tree in the left back corner. After pushing aside some of the dead grass, I found a swing intact gently swaying with the wind from a thick branch. I got on the swing and began gently swaying, thinking. From the first moment I saw him, I was smitten. He was tall, handsome, kind, intelligent, muscular…and most of all; he actually paid attention to me, unlike my parents. I didn't notice that he had snuck up behind me and began to gently pushing me on the swing until we had stopped, and he was holding the ropes while breathing down my neck, his nose gently brushing along the skin there.

"I think…" I started, trying to get my concentration back. "That it happened when we first met in the hallway in the attic. I was a new, young girl from a family that didn't love or care for me, in a new land, and household, who wandered the halls because I couldn't sleep. The way you looked at me, with such care and softness, I immediately started to fall for you, and hard. You were older than me, and mysterious, and loving. After I came back from the attic, and found you in my room, it was such a rush. I had no idea what you were doing there, but when you kissed me, it was like a dream come true! Finally, someone seemed to love me, and I loved you back. I now know what I was missing growing up, and I know what I will have in the future with you. When I told you that I loved you after you kissed me, I was telling the truth. You are the only one to show me such feelings, and it feels so wonderful, to be able to love, to be cared for…but I know that it's too good to be true. I've never had good luck, and this must be luck of the absolute best sort."

He chuckled lightly, and softly. "Isabella, I haven't loved anyone like I love you. You captured my heart when you walked down the hallway in the candle light. You were bold, to be walking the halls at night, so gracefully. Your warm brown hair and brown eyes looked into mine with fright, and so innocently, that I knew that I had fallen for you. I admit that I went back to my room and wondered what I was feeling, and what I was going to do. I decided to go to your room to talk with you, but you came in 25 minutes later, and you came in and shut the door silently, avoiding attention, and you spun back to look at me, and I saw love in your eyes, but I also saw my love. I had a momentary lapse in control and kissed you, passionately, then set you to bed. When you told me that you loved me, it made my heart soar. Many women had professed to love me, I never returned their affections, but they insisted to be with me. I had to move away, and come here with my sister's husband's sister Esme to escape the unthoughtful women. I have been managing the Castle for Carlisle since his wife's death, while he escapes the memories and hides away from the world. But in that Attic hallway, it was like we were made for each other in another lifetime, and our souls recognized each other whilst we could not. I am glad that they did. I love you Isabella, truly." He kissed my neck lightly and lovingly. It felt nice to be loved, and nicer to be able to express these feelings that pent up inside of me.

I got up and turned towards him, shyly. "Can I have something, Mr. Masen?"

"Please call me Edward, Isabella love."

"…Edward"

"Yes, my dear, whatever might it be?"

"A hug?" He smiled widely, and opened his arms to me. I walked uncertainly into his waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my head on his sculpted chest. He hugged me warmly, and put his head on top of mine, and I swore I felt him kiss the top of my head. I needed the hug, for in the first time in my life; I was where I wanted to be and never wanted to leave. I had everything I would ever need, and all the love I could ever want. Society forbade our love, but nothing would prevent our love. Forbidden love of the strongest kind would never be hindered, I would give my life for him, and we would be together forever in life or death. My prince charming, my knight in shining armour, Edward Masen, loved me truly. My mind wandered for an instant, betraying my life teachings: _Mrs.__ Isabella__ Masen_…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While staring at the ceiling, I have come to no conclusions about my love for Edward. We have started courting, and it's the sweetest thing that I have ever seen. I get serenades, flowers, romantic horse and carriage rides down the countryside, and everyone trusts us fully. They think it's about time, actually.

Alice has replaced half of my wardrobe at this point. It's been two weeks since our garden professions, and she still has some things to keep doing. My dresses have been getting lighter and prettier, even Edward commented on them a couple of times. The garden has been getting prettier and prettier. The leaves on the trees are starting to bud, and the old grass is gone; we removed it and burned it so the new grass could come through nicely. Flowers were planted everywhere and left only small paths to walk upon. We plan to put cobblestones in the path to make it look fancier; it was Edward's idea, but a great idea none the less.

My dream last night was disturbing. I saw my mother in the garden I'm nurturing now, and she was still as arrogant then as she was when she died. Esme sat on the swing and a lovely young man with golden hair pushing her gently. The garden looked pretty, but something was wrong. Coming down the stairs was a little girl of about three, one step at a time, but her long brown hair swaying with her as she took each stair with caution. On the last step, she fell and landed on the ground with a soft thud with her rear. Another child came behind her, more carefully, and helped her up. He had short, messy bronze hair, and a cute but serious face. I think it was Edward Masen, but I'm not sure. He was about 10 years old, but he was still a gentleman. He led me to the others in the middle of the garden, and the blush on my cheeks was almost gone from my embarrassing topple and his daring rescue. He said something that I couldn't make out, and it bothered me, it seemed like something that I am supposed to remember. I could make out only parts of the sentence: "I promise….Isabella…marry…and you forever…" Why did he say those words? What was the original sentence? I closed my eyes, trying to recreate the dream to remember his words. His lovely, young voice rang through my mind in a new memory I must have been suppressing.

"I promise, with my life and soul Isabella, that we will marry when we are older. Me and you forever, neither time nor distance will stop us from being together. I promise."

We knew each other when we were young, and apparently we liked each other and promised each other to marry. That was just a childhood fantasy and game, wasn't it? Why did my memory keep this from me? Another memory flooded through my mind, this time everyone was gathered at the front of the Castle, Charlie and Renee were standing beside a carriage, and I was hugging Edward and crying.

"Don't be sad, Isabella. We'll see each other again, if I have to hunt you down and steal you from your parents! You moving to England will not be the end of us."

"But I won't be able to see you again! You'll find another; prettier girl and you'll marry her!"

"No, Isabella. I won't love another girl like I love you. I promise." I nodded against his chest, still crying. "Let me prove it to you!" he bent his head down and his finger brought my chin up to look into his face. He came closer, and kissed me softly and lovingly. When we parted, I looked at his face. It was mature, like a young man of about 17 years, and he was still quite handsome.

"That is our seal, Isabella. That is my promise." I nodded and cried.

"Isabella! Get in or it will leave without you!" My mother yelled to me. I looked up to Edward with mischievous eyes. He grinned and shook his head softly no. My shoulders slumped and I turned around, heading for the carriage. I looked at him as we headed off, and his eyes were sad, his features serious. He waved softly, and I waved back, and then started crying.

My memory blocked this time period from me because it was so hard on me, and it hurt so bad. Is the reason Edward kissed me because he remembered me? Did he still love me, keeping his promise to not love another, and fate pushed us together with the cruel death of my parents? We were together again, and I had some answers, but more questions arose than answers. My memories seem to recall that Esme was alive when we left; I was around 10 years old, and Edward was about 17, and why did we loose contact, how did Esme die? I needed to see Edward and tell him of my remembrance. I got up out of bed and started towards the door. I didn't care what I looked like, or what time it was. I needed to talk to him now, but I had no idea where he could be. Alice would know, so I patted down the hall towards my new friend's room, which was on the floor above mine, at the end of the hall like my room. I knocked softly, and heard a light voice say 'come in'. I peaked around the door and shut it softly.

"Alice, I need to know where Edward's room is, I really need to speak with him right away."

"Do you have any idea how late it is? What's the hurry, you sound like you're telling him that you're…You aren't, are you?"

"My gosh no! I need to speak to him about another matter, Alice! But I have no idea where his room is. Could you tell me? Please?"

"Sure, but it isn't a good idea. It's on the first floor, on this wing, and the one at the end of the hall, I mean the very end. It isn't like our room, it's the master room. Master Carlisle gave it to him when he decided to leave the Castle so often, so he could run it properly. Don't say that I didn't warn you that this isn't a good idea, Isabella. People could get ideas…"

"That's ok, Alice. I'm willing; I really need to speak with him."

I ran out of her room and down the staircase, down to the first floor, and ran down the hallway that was suppose to be where his room was. At the end of the hallway, there was a lovely and large door intricately carved with metal patterns. I knocked on the door softly, hoping he was here and that he would allow me entrance.

"Who's there?" his lovely velvet voice asked softly, it seemed a bit tired too, but not deprived of sleep

"I really need to speak to you, Edward, please?" I asked, a bit quickly. I heard footsteps to the door and the door open quietly. His face was worried, and a bit panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Not what's wrong, what's right!" I said joyfully. His features quickly became confused, but erased of any worry.

"What's right then?" he asked softly and excited.

"Us! I remember when I left this Castle, and your promise! I remember!" I cried excitedly and jumped into his arms. He didn't stagger as he tried to catch me as I jumped into his arms in excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him happily, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me back with enjoyment and lust.

"Do you? I was beginning to think that you forgot me." he teased playfully.

"Never! I repressed the memory because it was painful, of leaving you. I remember now, though. Didn't we keep in touch? How did we loose communication?"

"After you moved to England, your parents took the King's offer to go to America, and all ties were severed. It was hard enough communicating, getting the letters to you when your parents intercepted every letter. It was heartbreaking when the news came from the rest of the family that your parents had moved, and taken you with them. I wanted to march in and steal you forever."

"You should have. It would have been better than the neglect. Do you know that I was taught by a grounds man how to properly use a gun? He gave me one just in case I needed it because of Charlie's fights with Renee, and he was worried about me."

Edward looked at me shocked, but still held me firmly in his arms. It was wrong, and I knew it, but I was happy and loved, and it was the first act of intimacy that I had experienced, and it was with _Edward!_ An electric current ran between us, exciting the non-existent space between us. I looked up to his face and knew I needed to stop before things got out of hand, and would do so quickly. I gently set my feet to the floor.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Edward. I just thought that you would like to know. I'm excited to know why we felt a connection in the attic hallway."

"Isabella, when I saw you in the hallway, to tell the truth, it was like an angel came to my personal hell. Here you were, standing right infront of me. When you called me Mr. Masen, it confused me, and shattered my heart. I swore to make you remember us, and the promise."

I kissed him softly, and then headed for the door. "Have a good night, and pleasant dreams Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, I will have good dreams, Isabella. Mark my words, with you jumping into my arms, I can't wait until I can fulfill my promise to you, and we can become whole." Was he telling me that he's going to propose soon? YAY! I knew that our relationship wasn't going to be anything like my parent's relationship, we had love.

I smiled to him warmly and closed the door silently, then made my way back up to my room. I sat on the windowsill for a few moments, staring at the black night sky and the bright stars. The moonlight shone through and made patterns on my floor, and I thought dreamily about marrying Edward, how sweet it would be, seeing little children jump around and play.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Secret Garden. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you all. Here's your first intro to a new character.

**Chapter 9**

As I sat at the windowsill, I heard a faint sobbing surrounding me. I hadn't remembered it until this point, but now I can go and search it out fearlessly, I'm sure of it. I walked up to my secret passageway and slid through, shutting the door behind me. The hallways didn't hold the same threat that they once did; now they seemed familiar and welcoming, as if the castle itself was welcoming me back after a long break apart.

I came to the end of the hallway, and a balcony overlooked the large room below. I leaned on the railing, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. On the middle of the floor to my left was a large king sized bed, but a canopy hung majestically from the dark metal frame. The bedding was black, and the canopy was black too. On the bed I saw a boy a few years younger than me, and he was large! He had long curly black hair and quite the contrary to why I've never seen him about the castle; he had a bulky stature, and hints of muscles. He was crying, but it didn't sound like he was in pain. It was more likely that he was crying to get attention, well, I'd give him attention! I spun around, looking for someway down, and I saw a door hidden directly beside the one I had entered into. I opened the metal door, and descended the sharp set of stairs. When I got to the bottom, I turned around and headed for the door, since the stairs were straight and steep. When I entered the room, I went directly to the boy in the bed, and I towered over him with my hands on my hips. He broke out of his trance/crying fit and looked up at me.

"Now would you stop that infernal crying?" my voice rose a few pitches at the end, he just looked at me and stared.

"Who the hell are you?" the first things to come out of his mouth were rather rude. Great, I've got my work cut out for me.

"I should be asking who the hell are YOU to be crying this late at night and waking up the entire castle! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep with someone's cries echoing through your room?"

He didn't seem to care. He just stared back at me, complacent.

"I am the master's son, Emmett Cullen."

"Well, I'm afraid that there are two masters, one being my uncle Carlisle Cullen, and the other being Edward Masen." My fiancée, I thought dreamily. "Mr. Cullen is gone most of the time, but leaves the castle in the care of Mr. Masen when he is gone."

"You fancy this Mr. Masen, don't you?"

I blushed and tried to change the conversation, not wanting to speak about my fancies with any stranger.

"Why don't I see you around the Castle at all?"

"I'm bedridden." He says as a-matter-of-fact. "I've been like this since I was born; I've got a lump on my back, too." He was talking about these ailments as if they were a good thing.

"You've never been outside these walls? What a shame!"

"Well, of course Ms. Hale restricts my exit, telling me it's quite impossible and according to doctor's orders you need to stay in bed! No sunlight, no outside air because of pollen, no moving about on your legs. It gets quite uncomfortable not being able to move, except when they move me."

This guy…Emmett…he's a bit of a complainer, but he seems nice enough. How unfortunate for him to be locked up here, day and night. Still, there's no reason for him to be crying and making such a ruckus.

"You look a lot like my mother, you know." Well, that was out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" he pulled on a rope cord by his headboard. A curtain pulled back and revealed a painting, and not a window like I had thought. This picture was hidden in amongst other curtains, in which I assume are actual windows.

"That is my mother; I keep her hidden because it looks like she's watching me, day and night. She died at birth, after delivering me. The doctors say that I'm lucky to be alive, and that I am expected to die soon because of my lump on my back." If he was trying to get sympathy, he wasn't getting it from me.

"You want sympathy? I was sent here by the Americans because I was underage when my parents were murdered in front of me. The only thing that kept me alive was my "innocence and beauty", he killed my parents with a gunshot. I'm not really all that sad though. They were always fighting; I even learned to use a gun for my own safety. I was given one in America, and I still have it, hidden well. I don't have any sympathy to give."

"I'm sorry that your mother died, Emmett, but we've both had hard lives, and I can't give you any sympathy. Stop basking in your self-pity and actually make an effort to get better, because you will get better if you actually try to get better. It's all what you believe, and your mind is weak from being repeatedly being told that you are sick and can't do this or can't do that. Get a backbone and stand up for what you believe in!"

I marched back over to where I entered and climbed the stairs again, then took my secret passageway back to my room.

I know that I can help him get better, but I will need him to want to get better. He is the only thing that Esme had, and it's a pity the way he's wasting away to nothing. I will make a difference. I will return the castle back to the way that I remember it being when I stayed here.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related Twilight, they belong to their respected owners

Chapter 10

Another morning and another day. I walked over to my window and stared at the sight infront of me. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off of the morning dew in the miles and miles of land surrounding the Castle. I got dressed properly and strolled out the door towards the secret garden. When I came to the maze, I stopped dead in my tracks and stared. Flowers bloomed from the vines, all different assortments of colors. The cobblestone path had little fresh spurts of green grass poking up between the stones, defying all of man's laws and accomplishments. I continued, cheered up by the little grass's spirit, and came to the garden's door. It was already unlocked, so I descended the stairs and entered.

It still needed a lot of work, but the first portion that surrounded the stairway was trimmed and tilled, with seeds planted. I saw Edward working on the next portion of the garden, alone and humming to himself.

"You seem awfully cheerful, Mr. Masen." I teased him. He looked up at me, confused, but a smile crossed his lips once he saw that I was teasing him.

"Morning, Ms. Swan. What would you be doing here, at this early hour, without escort, in the same room as a man?" he teased me back. I stepped closer, and dropped to my knees infront of him, on the other side of the plot of land he was working.

"Well, I thought that it would be fun to seduce the gorgeous young man, and go back to dear Alice to recount, and give her a heart attack. I love seeing the look on her face when you tell her about breaking the rules of society."

"That can be arranged, you know." He whispered, quietly, to me, and went back to concentrating on his work.

"I know too, but what would poor Miss Alice say about you then?" I shook my head, and donned a serious face, mocking what face Alice could make. He laughed when he looked up at me.

"Mr. Masen! I thought you were a gentleman! Now what will I do with the two of you! You must be wed before anyone finds out of this atrocity!" I pitched my voice to sound like hers. He continued laughing, and even sat up with his dirty hands infront of him, concentrating on me.

"The poor child, and dear! There's so much to do to plan a wedding before the baby shows! I haven't the staff or time to do it right!" I held my hands high, shaking them, like Alice would. Edward was hysterical. When I looked back down at him, I froze. There was so much tenderness and love in his eyes that it paralyzed me, and stopped me cold to stare at him. I couldn't help myself, but I leaned down to where he was, and pressed my lips softly to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my arms went around his neck. He quickly warmed up to me, and was kissing me back passionately. My arm wound into his hair and tangled it.

I never wanted it to end, but naturally, it did. I broke away, gasping for air. He kept staring at me as I dropped gracefully on the ground, far enough away so that I could get to work too.

"I love you, Isabella." He said boldly before sighing and going back into the plot of earth.

"I love you too, Edward." I took off both of my gloves, not caring that I would get dirt under my nails.

"Oh, and I have to tell you what happened last night! I heard the crying again, and I followed it through the secret tunnels behind the Tapestries on my wall. I met the master's son, Emmett. He's such a cry-baby, and so overdramatic that he would put the best actor's in Europe to shame. But he's not too bad, if you stop to see who he actually is, I guess."

"You are one of the very few in the castle to have met him, then. Myself, Carlisle, Alice, and Angela, the maid, are the only ones that know of him and see him. Carlisle doesn't see him very often, but me, Alice and Angela must tend to him regularly like an invalid. I suspect that he could do anything that he wanted to, but I don't think that he wants to, having so many people do so much for him."

"I can and will make him! He's so overdramatic that he can't see what he actually can do. Alice must not know, though, because this she won't allow. Us, alone, in a room together, in a romantic setting, not a problem! Leave them alone, but messing with the master's son is a no no! I can get him to shut up enough to get these things done, with some help." I hinted. He raised his head to look at me, and considered my proposal.

"You do know that she will have our heads if she finds out, no matter what she thinks of us. We'd have to run away together."

"I wouldn't mind that, this plan is sounding better and better by the moment."

"I didn't mean it like that, silly Bella."

"Bella? It sounds familiar, but I haven't heard that used in a long time coming from you."

"It's the old nickname I used to use for you, and you would call me Eddie. I hate anyone else using that name, but for you, it was a playful scolding."

"I guess that's why I ask everyone to call me Bella, since it reminded me of you."

I looked over towards the sound that I heard coming from the Castle's direction.

"It sounds like someone has arrived. Pardon me, Bella; I must be going to see who it is who has arrived so rudely uninvited." He winked at me.

"Ok." I said, disappointed. I walked over to him, and exited with him, and locked the door again. He turned to me, as if he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. I pecked him on the cheek and made my way back to the Castle. It was nearly lunch anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Another disclaimer: I don't own either, either.

I am so so so sorry for taking so long with this update, I really needed to finish the other stories so I could produce the demanded sequel to Love and Power. I'll try to stay with regular updates now.

Chapter 11

"And for your amusement tonight, a theatre style version of animated individuals!"

"You mean a puppet show?" Emmett questioned with a flat voice.

"Yes. Now watch."

It went on for a while, until I couldn't take all of the small remarks about how he's dying, and comparing the play to his death.

"Just STOP about the dying thing!! I get that you could die, because of circumstances, but I don't want to hear it! You are perfectly all right, and all you need is to be pushed to do the things that you should be doing!"

"I am dying, and technically you should be wearing one of these Medical Masks when you're around me." he held up this weird piece of cloth with ties on it.

"I am wearing no such atrocity!" I was sounding scarily like Alice, and it didn't repulse me all that much.

"It's not going to be my fault when you die from my diseases from not taking my advice."

"The only thing that I will die from is boredom from hearing you talk about you dieing all of the time!"

"It's not fictous, and I am technically the master's son…"

I cut him off quickly. "If he trusts you to be of sound mind, and not just crazy, he would put you in charge of the Castle while he is away, instead he has Edward care for it." It just slipped out. I didn't even realize it.

"Edward, is it? Now you really do fancy him, because of you calling him by his first name. You're likely just his lover, while he tires of you and marries another."

"lover? LOVER? Why you foul, ignorant son of a…who I Fancy and love is NONE of your business. What if I was his lover, would you throw a fit and cry? That's all you do, and you are so paranoid about everything that I tire of this! I have better things to be doing every night and day than to be hearing of you complaining about the very air you breathe, and how it conspires against you!" I quieted down for two minutes enough to hear the footsteps coming down the hall. I froze in terror, but dove under the bed before Emmett could say anything.

"Emmett, it's time for your treatments." Alice commands. He snaps out of his trance and shudders, and I feel it under the bed.

I hear him whimpering, and making little noises, and then everything quiets.

"There's something I forgot, and I must go to retrieve it. I shall return shortly." And I hear Alice quickly scatter out the door.

I was shocked to say the least when I felt someone tapping on the soles of my feet. I pulled them close to me and turned around quietly under the bed with the limited space, to peak my head from under the bed skirt.

"What?" I hissed.

"Oh, I didn't think that Alice would appreciate seeing you under there." I looked up to see only a man's knees. I looked confusedly for a moment, not realizing who it was.

"You should get going before she returns." He suggested, so I crawled from under the bed and stood up, brushing myself off, then looked up to see Edward looking amusedly at me.

"What? We were having a puppet show and a rather hot debate." I blushed, and turned on heel, darting for the door.

He grabbed my arm gently, turning me into his arms. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I'll see you when we're done here, and we can talk a bit more. You really should get going." He bent down to me, kissed me softly, and almost pushed me out the door, but gently, to avoid the wrath of Alice.

I ran down the corridor, and came to what I faintly remembered as a Library, and bolted inside to get out of the hallways. When I was inside, only then did I open my eyes to see what was surrounding me. Three floors of books towered over me, rows upon rows of books, and some scrolls.

"Wow," I whispered, and actually started looking at the titles on the shelves that I could see.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Secret Garden.

Chapter 12

Angela came into my room again, serving me food, and woke me up gently.

"Miss, it's time to wake. The master may well want to see you today." I actually woke up when I heard 'the master' being said.

I woke up and yawned, trying to make sense of what she was telling me.

I automatically went over towards the food and sat down, beginning to eat. I don't remember Angela leaving, but she did, and a shadowy male figure stood in my doorway.

"Hmm?" I prodded for an answer. It was still too dark to make out who it was, because the sun wasn't up, but the moon was below the visible horizon.

"Still tired, I take it? How will that make a lasting impression upon Mr. Cullen, now?"

My head shot up, and began to work.

"Oh, good morning Edward!" I cried happily, and sleepily.

"In a rush, are we? Forgetting our manners? I just wanted to see you before Alice came down to tell you that Carlisle has asked to see you. It came down from him, to me, to Alice, to you. I wanted to tell you in person, too."

"Thank you for that, then." I said, and went over to him and hugged him.

"You still aren't dressed yet? Need help?"

"I might need a bit more help, but I was planning on asking Alice to help with that…"

"I don't mind."

"Alice might."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"The only one that gets in trouble is the young female for tempting the young male."

"I'll take responsibility, then." I turned to face him, and pulled my long hair over my shoulder, facing him with a long, tempting zipper.

His left hand rested on my hip, and the right on the zipper. He leaned in close and kissed my shoulder. "Do you think that this is wise?"

"I trust you with my life, what's my body, or innocence, for that matter."

"It matters the most in this world, your life isn't to be entrusted to just anyone, and your innocence is to be preserved for as long as possible. You only have it once."

"I don't have it anymore, though, see? I entrusted it to you a long time ago when I fell in love with you."

He hesitantly unzipped the zipper, and let my nightgown fall to the ground. Without turning around, I went to the dresser, got a corset, and put it on my front; I then turned to him again, asking him silently to do up the ropes and straps. He did them up gently, and expertly, without tugging or hurting me, but getting it as tight as Alice would. I felt my adrenaline rush while he was accidentally brushing up against me while doing up the ropes. My heart was beating through my chest, and I felt too energetic, yet I waited patiently for him to finish, relishing his faint touches.

He finished in record time, so I went and changed my bottom half. While I stood infront of my open dresser, choosing my dress for today, I felt him come up close to me. Too close, for I felt that he was as eager and excited from our encounter today as I was. It thrilled me, too, knowing something that I shouldn't, but he wouldn't have come so close if he didn't want me to know this.

"I like that one." He pointed to a blue gown, while whispering in my ear.

I picked it out and looked it over, thinking the exactly same thing. Well, I assume the same thing. I slipped into it and let him do up the back again.

I twirled infront of him, letting him admire his handiwork.

"I hope you haven't been there too long, Edward." Alice scolded him from beside him.

"I've not been here long enough, au contraire, Alice."

"You know what I meant. Bella, tell me that you took precautions."

"I deny him nothing, Alice. Surely you know that."

"I did, but it tis different saying it, and saying it infront of him. He can exploit your weaknesses."

"I don't think it's a weakness, Alice, rather an advantage exploited."

"You both know that it's unbecoming for a young lady to be this bold."

"Young ladies are not bold as to catch suitors unawares, I already have my suitor, and I may take advantage of this match, giving him the privileges of having a 'bold' lady." I countered Alice smoothly. Edward whistled, congratulating me.

"She's good." She complemented with a frown.

To prove my point, I slowly slithered my way to Edward. Alice was eyeing me suspiciously, and Edward eyed me with hesitant excitement. I was close to him, but I did a full twirl, and purposefully fell into his arms.

"My Hero." I mocked. He rolled his eyes and tried to stand me back up, but I clung to him.

"Does not the fair maiden deserve to treat her knight for saving her?" I asked cryptically. Edward shot a playful glare to Alice.

"See what you have her doing? What on earth her 'treat' may be, I wonder. This could make us quite late for the meeting with the master."

"That's not for another two and a half hour, Edward." Alice stated confused.

"I know. That's the problem, guess what trouble we can get into in that time, with Bella so playful, and me with no restraints as the treated knight?"

Alice rolled her eyes and continued out the door, motioning for us to follow her.

"What are we going to do for another two and a half hour, Alice?" I whined while walking beside Edward. He chuckled.

"We'll see." She said as she started walking ahead.

"I could think of a few things." Edward whispered to me.

"So could I, but we'd need to get out of Alice's grasp, and make sure we're…presentable…when the master calls."

"You're serious?" he looked at me, amazed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Society…it's forbidden." He seemed to be stuttering in his surprise.

"I will admit, it would be more special if it was after we're married, but I certainly wouldn't mind…"

Alice came back and put her hand on our upper arms forcefully, and started to drag us down the hall.

"Not on my watch, you are not! Do you have any idea how disturbing that image is, Bella, seeing you and Mr. Masen like that? Not today, and not on my watch. I will not be held responsible by the master." She scolded us, and dragged us to another room, just outside the office.

"I will be right back, the master wanted to see me for a minute. Stay here, and I mean it, the two of you!" she marched in the door and shut it behind her. I put my hands in my lap and stared down at them.

"We'll get past her vision eventually." He whispered beside me. It thrilled me, and sent chills down my spine. "Even if marriage is the only way to do it." The way he said it, it didn't sound like a bad thing, it sounded like a promise, one that he intended to keep.

Alice came through the door happily, and a smile on her face. "The master would like to see you now, Bella." She motioned for me to follow her into the room, and I did. She motioned for me to sit in the chair. Once I did, she left the room.

I looked over at the desk, and saw a man with blonde hair facing away from me.

"You are Isabella Swan, right?" he asked quietly and tenderly.

"Yes," I replied a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous, dear girl. I won't bite."

He turned around to face me, and when he did his eyes searched me and his features softened.

"You don't look like Renee, you look like Esme, though. Frighteningly so." He turned around again, and looked at a woman in a frame above his fireplace. I studied it, and it did look like me, to the point where it could have been a mirror if I was a couple years older.

"Is that your wife?" I asked, still studying.

"Yes, she's dead though. I hear that you are bringing life back into the castle like she once did." He questioned.

"I could never do anything like she did, from what I hear. She is a lovely person."

"I like the way that you talk in the present, as if she isn't dead. It's respectful. There is no way that you could cause chaos of any kind in the castle here."

I kept looking around the room, trying to avoid his studying gaze. I saw two large dogs sitting beside the door, fast asleep.

"Are those your dogs?"

"Yes, they are. They seem to be my only company lately, and I take them wherever I go."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"It is how I choose to live. You shouldn't be feeling sorry, dear Isabella."

"Um, can I ask something?"

"Yes, of course."

"I would like the opportunity to learn more about the wildlife and foliage in this area, could I start a garden? One that's abandoned of course."

"Yes, yes. Feel free to do so. Esme loved to do gardening too. You remind me so much like her."

"Isabella, would you like to go to a finishing school in town?"

"Do I have an option?"

"Yes. I wouldn't force you to do anything."

"Then I'd rather stay at the castle, if that's ok."

"But there's nothing here for one your age."

"There is plenty, sir. Wonderful people, friends, and many things that I still have to learn! I have just begun to explore one of the many libraries on the property! It's so magical here, compared to where my parents lived." I tried not to sound pessimistic about my parents. I think he caught it, though.

"You didn't like your parents much, do you?"

"No. They fought and screamed so much."

"Esme…she refused to raise her voice or hand. She needed the stability from peace that she claimed that this castle gave her."

"I can stay then?"

"Most definitely. It will reduce your chances of getting a suitor, though."

"I don't mind. Mr. Masen and I have been courting as of late."

"Oh wonderful!" he exclaimed with genuine pride.

"I'm sure that you have plenty planned for today. I am leaving again, and will not return until the spring. Do not fret, dear girl, if you do not see me."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Carlisle, Isabella, please?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Thank you." And I raced out of the room and into Alice's arms just outside the door.

"I'll be right with you, Bella; I just need to speak with him again. Edward, can you take Bella out through the gardens for a stroll perchance?"

His eyes lit up with a passionate fire. "It would be my pleasure."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 13**

Edward escorted me out the front door gentlemanly like. I took a deep breath, thinking about what I almost lost.

"You seem relieved, for some reason." Edward asked cryptically, as if he was trying not to pry.

"I am. Carlisle offered me a scholarship to school in town."

Edward looked at me, hurt and surprised. I laughed when I saw his expression, his face quickly turned to confusion.

"But I turned it down. I love it here too much, and there are people I'm too attached to anyway."

His face broke back into a wonderful grin, and continued our stroll through the gardens.

"For a minute, I thought that you were going to tell me that you were leaving, and your words, that you're relieved, confused me more. I almost thought that you wanted to get rid of me."

"No, silly Edward. Why would I leave here? I love you too much." I laughed again at his silliness. "He let me care for one of the gardens, officially, so it's ours! It was almost too much to see the look of pain and love on his face, me reminding him of Esme. He said I looked like her, you know." I was unlocking our garden at this point, not even hesitating anymore.

I walked into the garden, and went over to the last two plots of land that we had yet to finish. I picked one, and started tilling, weeding, planting and watering.

It wasn't until I had finished my entire portion that I looked up for Edward. He was sitting, cross legged, on the grass, staring at me. I met his eyes, and blushed softly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, dear Bella. It is interesting to see you work with such purpose. You are so beautiful."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, accidentally out loud.

Edward got up and walked over to me, and pulled me up to stand next to him.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Bella. _You_ are the one that I love, and care for. Not anybody else. Stop putting yourself down so much, it makes me think; you don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?"

"I think that I see myself clearer than you see me." I half whispered. Edward glared down at me, daring me. When I looked up into his eyes, with him physically restraining me so, I lost all train of thought. My head clouded up and my thoughts jumbled. I couldn't even look away from the eyes that screamed so vehemently against my previous beliefs that put me down.

I didn't have any control left at this point, when I reached up and brushed my lips, gently, to his own. I know that it was too bold, but I didn't do it, my reflexes did. In the_ right_ world, in the _free_ world…

What thrilled me, more so than my own actions, was how he responded. I went to break away, gasping for air, only to be held strongly to his body. His arms were tightly wound around my waist, and his lips searching mine.

Alice didn't come and break us up, to my joy, so she must have figured that this was well within regulations. This was our first breaking of societal boundaries, and I thoroughly enjoyed it, with every fibre of my being.

APOV

I was walking down the hall, places to be, people to scold, ect., when I was frozen in mid step by one of my famous visions.

_Isabella and Edward were out in a garden that I didn't recognize, but had become quite popular between the two in the last couple visions._

_Bella folded herself gracefully at one of the last areas of land that didn't look cultivated, and began working it. Edward didn't even bother to start his own plot, because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella. _

_He folded himself on the ground not too far away from Bella, staring at her as she worked._

_She had finished the land quickly, but well, and looked around for someone. _

"_What is it?" She asked him curiously._

"_Nothing, dear Bella. It is interesting to see you work with such purpose. You are so beautiful."_

"_Yeah, right." She scoffed out loud._

_Edward got up and walked over to her, and pulled her up to stand next to him. _

"_Don't put yourself down like that, Bella. You are the one that I love, and care for. Not anybody else. Stop putting yourself down so much, it makes me think; you don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?"_

"_I think that I see myself clearer than you see me." She whispered almost to herself._

_She looked into his eyes, and a distant look entered her eyes, as if she was only a shell and no coherent thought was present. Next, she reached up as high as she could go and kissed him gently. His surprise quickly became pleasure, because he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. The one kiss multiplied into two, then four, and eight._

I laughed to myself, after seeing that vision. At least it wasn't the less virtuous scene I saw earlier. Their love looks genuine, and passionate. It's actually nice to see Edward looking alive again, after Esme's death. I was beginning to think that he'd never open himself to anyone after that. Sure, Bella seems to be hurt in the past, but they are a good match, one that has never ending love, and a bond that was made in the heavens. As long as they stay virtuous until the wedding, I will not complain about their little kisses.

Oh, I forgot to mention that part. I keep seeing their wedding in different ways, but I haven't seen a future without a wedding between Edward and Bella. He will ask her soon, of that I am sure.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 14**

I sat in Emmett's room, while we played with a puzzle that I brought with me. I had already completed the exterior border, and he was now filling in the next ring of pieces. Watching him try to force the pieces into slots that they obviously didn't belong was hilarious, but I didn't utter a sound for fear of triggering his quick temper. It wasn't a frustrating type of stupidity, but rather a funny and joking type of stupidity. It made him more likable, because it shone through more strongly than his self-pity did.

"What was it like in America, Bella?" He asked out of the blue. I shook my head, clearing out my thoughts and trying to think.

"Very disorganized. My parents fought all of the time and they didn't like me. I grew to prefer solitude to their company. Of course, as people say, there are riches galore to be had; I inherited my parent's rather large fortune that they, for the most part, gathered from the new world."

"Could you tell a story? What was it like?"

"The new world is too new to develop such a beautiful story such as that exists here. One of my favourites, though, is a Greek tale of Orpheus and Eurydice. It is tragic, and it doesn't end happily. Want to hear it?"

"Sure. I don't hear much from the stories of the Ancient Greeks. Go on." He ordered.

"_The very earliest musicians were the Gods. Athena was not distinguished in that line, but she invented the flute although she never played upon it. Hermes made the lyre and gave it to Apollo who drew from it sounds so melodious that when he played in Olympus the Gods forgot all else. Hermes also made the shepherd-pipe for himself and drew enchcanting music from it. Pan made the pipe of reeds which can sing as sweetly as the nightingale in spring. The muses had no instrument peculiar to them, but their voices were lovely beyond compare. _

_Next in order came a few mortals so excellent in their art that they almost equalled the divine performers. Of these far the greatest was Orpheus. On his mother's side he was more than mortal. He was the son of one of the muses and a Thracian prince. His mother gave him the gift of music and Thrace where he grew up fostered it. The Thracians were the most musical of the peoples of Greece. But Orpheus had no rival there or anywhere except the gods alone. There was no limit to his power when he played and sang. No one and nothing could resist him._

_**In the deep still woods upon the Thracian mountains Orpheus with his singing lyre led the trees, led the wild beasts of the wilderness.**_

_Everything animate and inanimate followed him. He moved the rocks on the hillside and turned the courses of the rivers. _

_Little is told about his life before his ill-fated marriage, for which he his even better known than for his music, but he went on one famous expedition and proved himself a most useful member of it. He sailed with Jason on the Argo, and when the heroes were weary or the rowing was especially difficult, he would strike his lyre and they would be aroused to fresh zeal and their oars would smite the sea together in time to the melody. Or if a quarrel threatened he would play so tenderly and soothingly that the fiercest spirits would grow calm and forget their angers. He saved the heroes, too, from the sirens. When they heard far over the sea singing so enchantingly sweet that it drove out all other thoughts except a desperate longing to hear more, and hey turned the ship to the shore where the sirens sat at, Orpheus snatched up his lyre and played a tune so clear and ringing that it drowned the sound of those lovely fatal voices. The ship was put back on her course and the winds sped her away from the dangerous place. If Orpheus had not been there the Argonauts, too, would have left their bones on the Siren's island._

_Where he first met and how he wooed the maiden he loved, Eurydice, we are not told, but it is clear that no maiden he wanted could have resisted the power of his song. They were married, but their joy was brief. Directly after the wedding and the bride walked in a meadow with her fellow bridesmaids, a viper stung her and she died. Orpheus's grief was overwhelming. He could not endure it. He determined to go down to the world of death and try to bring Eurydice back. He said to himself,_

_**With my song, I will charm Demeter's daughter, **_

_**I will charm the lord of the dead,**_

_**Moving their hearts with my melody.**_

_**I will bear her away from Hades.**_

_He dared more than any other man ever dared for his love. He took the fearsome journey to the underworld. There he struck his lyre, and at the sound all that vast multitude were charmed to stillness. The dog Cerberus relaxed his guard; the wheel of Ixion stood motionless; Sisiphus sat at rest upon his stone; Tantalus forgot his thirst; for the first time the faces of the dread goddesses, the Furies, were wet with tears. The ruler of Hades drew near to listen with his queen. Orpheus sang,_

_**O gods who rule the dark and silent world,**_

_**To you all born of woman needs must come.**_

_**All lovely things at last go down to you.**_

_**You are the debtor who is always paid.**_

_**A little while we tarry up on earth.**_

_**Then we are yours forever and forever.**_

_**But I seek one who came to you too soon.**_

_**The bud was plucked before the flower bloomed.**_

_**I tried to bear my loss. I could not bear it.**_

_**Love was too strong a god. O King, you know**_

_**If that old tale men tell is true, how once**_

_**The flowers once saw the rape of Proserpine.**_

_**They weave again for poor Eurydice**_

_**Life's pattern that was taken from the loom**_

_**Too quickly. See, I ask a little thing,**_

_**Only that you will lend, not give, her to me.**_

_**She shall be yours when her years' span is full.**_

_No one under the spell of his voice could refuse him anything. He_

_**Drew iron tears down Pluto's cheek.**_

_**And made Hell grant what Love did seek.**_

_They summoned Eurydice and gave her to him, but upon one condition; that he would not look back at her as she followed him, until they dad reached the upper world. So the two passed through the great doors of Hades to the path which would take them out of the darkness, climbing up and up. He knew that she must be just behind him, but he longed unutterably to give one glance to make sure. But they were almost there; the blackness was turning to gray; now he stepped out joyfully into the daylight. Then he turned to her. It was too soon; she was still in the cavern. He saw her in the dim light, and he held out his arms to clasp her; but on the instant she was gone. She had slipped back into the darkness. All he heard was one faint word, "Farewell."_

_Desperately he tried to run after her and followed her down, but he was not allowed. The gods would not consent to his entering the world of the dead a second time, while he was still alive. He was forced to return to the earth alone, in utter desolation. Then he forsook the company of men. He wandered through the wild solitudes of Thrace, comfortless except for his lyre, playing, always playing, and the rocks and the ricers and the trees heard him gladly, his only companions. But at last a band of Maenads came upon him. They were as frenzied as those who killed Pentheus so horribly. They slew the gentle musician, tearing him limb from limb, and flung the severed head into the swift river Hebrus. It was borne along past the river's mouth on to the Lesbian shore, nor had it suffered any change from the saw when the muses found it and buried it in the sanctuary of the island., His limbs they gathered and placed in a tomb at the foot of Mount Olympus, and there to this day the nightingales sing more sweetly than anywhere else."_

"What a beautiful, and tragic, love story."

"Yes, it is different, not cheerful like the false fairy tales that depict happy endings. In the real world, there is no such thing as happy endings.

"It is stupid, though, that you hold on to such nonsense."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it's stupid to believe in such nonsense."

"Then I can not be associated with one that has no taste for descent mythologies." I turned on heal and walked towards my entrance back to my bedroom.

"You leave, and never return, and I will tell everyone what you do here and that you disobey orders when you stay."

"And if I get barred in my room, I will have no chance to speak to you again, including the visit to your father I had recently."

"What about my father?"

I just ignored him and walked up the stairs to the second floor of his room, and to where the secret passage lay.

"Don't ignore me Bella!"

"You are just sour because of your fear! You will not open a window or walk because you are afraid of life, nature, of not being the center of attention!! Calm down; stop insulting me and what I believe in! The only reason that I am alive at the moment is because of my silly infatuation with the fairy tales. I escape to there when all else seems dim, and life seems to fade like a dying candle. It's not my fault that you haven't experienced life to the most horrendous extreme that you escape to the Realm of Imagination because your soul can't stand to be with the living because of the pain! Maybe in years you will understand!!" I stormed off to my room and cried myself to sleep, again, and mostly for telling him about one of my personal horrors, and he called it nonsense.

A/N: The story of Orpheus and Eurydice is taken, word for word, from Collier's Junior Classics, Volume 7: Legends of Long Ago, Cromwell-Collier Publishing Company, © 1962.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 15**

My dream tonight was disturbing. I recalled perfectly the moment when my parents died, their screams, the gunshots, and my panic when I reached for my pistol. One thing stuck out for me though.

_I stormed into the kitchen, looking for the kitchen staff to ask questions about the murder of my father. Nobody was alive, and bodies were strewn around the kitchen, with blood-spatter up the walls and on the ceiling. Bodies floated in the river of blood from the kitchen staff. I turned my head and closed my eyes, the overwhelming scent of blood finally making me nauseous and making me unable to think properly. I ran, wobbly, from the kitchen and out the front door to get some air. I found my mother's body on the front lawn, shot in the forehead, and collapsed ladylike in her blood and on the now red grass. The guest that my father had introduced me to stood staring at me beside his car, not meters away from me. I looked up into his eyes fearfully, seeing nothing but cold hate._

"_Too wasteful, such innocence and beauty." He whispered in my face, turned around and entered the car, speeding off down our long trail to the main road leading into the city. I stared off into the distance, and my knees collapsed, sending me to the gravel where I stood._

I screamed. I just opened my mouth and let out the most blood curdling howl. I was so thankful that I got away from my parent's grasp that I forgot about that murderer and what he said to me before he escaped.

I felt a cool cloth on my forehead, and someone's gentle voice urging me to wake up.

I felt my mind rise out of the depths of that horror, I could feel the presence of people around me, but my eyes wouldn't open. I stopped screaming, but I sobbed and sobbed. When a warm hand cupped my cheek, I concentrated on the warmth and care enough to flutter my eyes open. Once I saw the darkness seep in under my eyelids, my eyes opened the rest of the way.

I saw Edward on my left, and Alice on my right. I took a deep breath in, and tried to stop hyperventilating.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me, quite frightened. He put the cloth to my forehead again with the uttermost care. Alice was staring at me, just as concerned and worried.

"No. I forgot something about my parent's murder, and my mind was kind enough to tell me."

"Is it horrible enough for you to scream out in the middle of the night, as if you were dying?" Alice asked, and it seemed curious, but not condescending.

"It started off when I heard the screams from people downstairs, and the gunshot. I felt my horror as I reached for my gun, and crept down the stairs, finding my father dead in the study, all of the kitchen staff floating in their own blood, the overwhelming scent of the blood that nearly sent me unconscious, my mother on the front lawn folded in her own blood, and the vile man staring back at me with hateful and angry eyes, saying it was such a waste, such innocence and beauty. I admit that I wanted to get out of there, but not at the expense of all of those innocent lives." I started sobbing again, and Edward reached out his arms and I took them gratefully, I snuggled against his chest and cried, remembering every detail from my parent's murder, and wondering if he was going to track me down and kill me too.

I heard footsteps, and looked up. Alice was taking the water basin and leaving the room, probably to change the water, or leave us alone for a reason.

"I don't know if he's going to come back for me, if he will find me and kill me like my parents. The worst part is not knowing why he killed all of those people, but not killing me."

"He can't find you now, Bella. It's ok, Shhh, you're safe here." He cooed, trying to get me to breathe right and stop sobbing.

"I hope you're right, Edward. I truly hope you are right, because if he does manage to find me, and he does it the same way, I will not be the only one to die."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 16**

I had just finished my bath, and the maid Angela was putting the towels and clothes on a chair nearby for me to finish up.

"Angela, what's up with Emmett? I mean, even Edward seemed…lost…when I first got here."

"My dear, Bella, the master locked himself in his room for over a month and refused to eat much because he thought that Emmett had died with his wife. He could deal with the death of one, but he couldn't do both deaths. It was later that we managed to get him out of the room to show him that Emmett survived Esme's death, and the birthing process. After that, he treated the poor child like it was glass, and I think that is most of the reason why Emmett is so weak today, physically and mentally, is because he is always treated like glass."

"I refuse to deal with the boy like that. How is he suppose to learn and grow if someone is always doing it for him?!"

"Everyone was lost before you came. Strangely enough, after you arrival, people seem to have warmed up. I have no idea if it has something to do with the fact that you look so much like the mistress, Esme."

"Carlisle told me about that. Is that why people seem so warm to me?"

"Could be one of the reasons, but you have a really magnetic personality, and it is just you that people are drawn to."

"Even though, Emmett has to be shown a real reality check, he's not the center of the universe and he can do everything that he wants to, but can't. I'll make it so."

"Alice might have something to say about that."

"I can deal with Alice, she's like a best friend, and with Edward on my side, she can be overpowered. Watch me, Angela."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 17**

The sun shone brightly and happily upon the old castle, illuminating every side and turret. The grass swayed gently with the light, warm breeze from the southern winds.

The great black stallion trotted up with it's passenger to the grandiose, boarded-up window. The bronze haired man tied ropes to anchors in the wood, and got back on. He nudged the horse gently with the palm of his hand; the horse reared up, and then sped off, pulling the wood with it, creating a large crack.

A woman smiled at the man through the window, and opened up the derelict window with a creaking noise, making her hair swirl around her and out the window.

A boy behind her began to cough and shielded his eyes.

BPOV

As Edward pulled the boards off of the window with a large crack, sunlight shone through the musty and dust-frosted window, instantly warming the room up a few degrees. I went over to the window with excitement, one, because Alice hasn't found us yet and stopped us, and two, because Edward actually agreed to help me.

I looked out the window, and saw Edward, staring back at me from on top of that glorious midnight stallion. I opened the window, with some difficulty, and with a large creek, the warm southern breeze swept into the room and pulled out the musty air and the dust. I looked back to Edward, who looked back at me, winked, and rode off towards the stables. I sighed. What on earth did I do to deserve such a being?

I was brought out of my reverie by Emmett, who was now throwing a fit, covering his eyes and saying that he was dying.

"Just stop it, you over grown baby!" I screamed back at him. He looked up for a minute, and continued his fits. Angela, the maid, rushed in and started to attempt to calm him down.

15 minutes later, he was still throwing a fit, and to my disgust, he was rolling on the ground yelling and screaming.

"CALM DOWN EMMETT!! You're just using your sickness as an excuse for attention!" Between me and Angela, we managed to wrestle him to the bed, where he still tried to wrestle his way up and out of the bed. We restrained him, and I continued to yell at him.

"See?" I said as I probed around the back of his neck, and him silencing for a moment, "There's nothing here! You are perfectly healthy!"

As bad luck would have it, Alice came running into the room at that instant, back from her trip outside the castle for something. We locked eyes, until she went over to Angela and slapped her in the face, hard.

"You were to keep him in isolation, and no one was to enter! Now the whole castle could contract this boy's illnesses!" Angela's eyes started to tear, and she ran from the room.

"It's my fault, Alice. Don't punish her!"

"You are right, you will have consequences to your actions, regardless that you are courting the Castle's master at the moment. You are not immune."

"Don't bring Edward into this!! This boy needs a reality check, and it's because of your over indulgent behaviours that he's rotten! I am going to smarten him up myself! Don't get in my way!" I growled at her, she looked at me, surprised, and I stormed from the room, but stopped in the doorway and looked back to Emmett.

"I will be back, and we will continue this, you spoiled brat!!" I hissed at him, and stormed off to my room.

I was back in my room, pacing holes through the floor, trying to calm myself down. I was seething!! How dare she speak to me like that! And that spoiled brat is a result from her behaviours! And then she has the gall to bring Edward into this! I don't know what bee got in her bonnet while she was away, but she certainly put one in mine too!

I grabbed a book from my bookshelf, which I brought with me, and hurled it at the door. I looked up, curious as to why I didn't hear the bang against the door. My door was wide open, and Edward was staring back at me with a startled expression, holding the book between two of his palms infront of his face.

Regardless, I should have been horrified at my actions, but I wasn't. The only thing I could concentrate on was how cute he looked, standing there startled. I continued my pacing, muttering sorry's and other words.

I saw him, out of my peripheral vision, sit down on the bed and watch me pace. I began to grow nervous with him staring at me, and anger quickly became nervousness. At least he was good at distractions.

I took a deep breath, and sat down beside him on the bed gently. He looked at me, concerned and lovingly. I put my head in my hands and sighed, frustrated. He wrapped his arm around my back and kept silent, as if knowing that I needed to think and steam.

How loving and caring he was. "Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" he responded, calm and loving.

"I am sorry for throwing the book at you. I didn't know you were there, and I just wanted to throw something."

"Silly Bella, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it, partially because you were staring at your feet, absolutely seething, and I just opened the door at that instant, because I heard footsteps inside. Don't worry."

"But I am going to worry anyway. Alice had no right to act the way she did, and slap Angela. I know she's obsessed with the boy, but she has to learn patience, and exactly what she's doing to the poor boy because of her obsession."

"Only you would be strong enough to stand up to Alice on something like that, we were all in too much of a stupor to realize what was happening. I am guessing that after the death of Esme, she took her grief out on the boy, making him an obsession. Thanks to you, we are starting to see the sunlight shining through the clouds overhead, something we couldn't see before because of the storm clouds."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, and took another deep breath. "I was just pushed too far because of how Emmett reacted, and then how Alice stormed in and tried to take control, then blaming people. It reminds me so much of my parent's fights, and how I wished I was strong enough to intercede and stop them, before the bullets use to fly and the dishes break. I hate feeling like that." A lone single tear slipped down my cheek, and my eyes started to burn.

"I know that I had no right, too, the way I acted. I took my frustrations and fears out on them."

"It's ok, we've all been a little high-strung around here lately, and it isn't just you. It's as if there's an ominous cloud hanging over the castle, and we've all been feeling a sense of dread, as if there's something coming, dreadful, and we have no power to stop it."

I looked back at him, remembering the man in the driveway at my house in America. _"James," _a voice in my head whispered. _"JAMES!" _

"It's JAMES! The killer was James!" I fainted again, but this time Edward was there to catch me before I fell. He laid me back on the bed, head on the pillows, and I heard him faintly talking.

"Isabella, I promise that you have nothing to worry about."


End file.
